1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical connectors, and particularly to the card edge connector with the spacer for aligning the contact tails of connector.
2. The Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,917 (the ""917 patent) having the same applicant and the same assignee with the invention, discloses the slanted type DIMM (Dual In-line Memory Module) card edge connector with the spacer thereof for alignment of the contact tails extending downwardly on a rear portion of the connector. Even though most of time, the spacer shown in the ""917 patent and disclosing alignment of the two outmost rows of contact tails, is sufficiently practical to be utilized in most applications, under some specific situations there is still desirability to have all the contact tails precisely aligned in position with regard to the connector so that the whole connector can be correctly mounted on the printed circuitboard. This requirement is especially recommended if the contact tails are longer than the spec defined by the standard and tend to be deflected.
It is also noted that different from the traditional right angle type contact tails sharing the relative larger space on the rear portion of the horizontal type connector, the slanted type connector has less space around the rear portion thereof. Also, because of miniaturization requirement, the contact tails group are required to be disposed as close to the base of the housing as possible. The traditional single spacer for aligning all the contact tails around the rear portion of the housing may not be fit for the slanted type connector. Thus, provision of a simple while effective structure for alignment of all the contact tail in a slanted type connector, is desired.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide means in the connector for aligning all the contact tails around the rear portion of the housing.
According to an aspect of the invention, a slanted card edge connector comprises an insulative housing defining a central slot therein for receiving a card module therein. A plurality of contacts are disposed by two sides of the central slot for electrical engagement with inserted card module. A pair of ejectors are positioned at two opposite ends of the housing for locking/ejecting the card module. Plural rows of contact tails of the contacts are disposed about a rear portion of the housing wherein all the rows of contact tails except those of the innermost row, are aligned by a spacer, and the contact tails in the innermost row are retained in the corresponding slots, which are formed by a plurality of partitions extending rearwardly from the rear face of the base around the rear portion of the housing. The spacer optimally includes further a plurality of embossments extending from a rear edge thereof and toward the corresponding slots for abutment against the corresponding contact tails in the innermost row, respectively. Thus, each of the contact tails in the innermost row can be properly confined in position in the corresponding slot by means of the corresponding embossment and the opposite abutment section, and the two opposite partitions. Therefore, the spacer with the partitions may correspondingly align all the contact tails of the connector.